


凛冬

by Jade_L



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_L/pseuds/Jade_L
Summary: ——我怕凋谢，死亡。——我怕生存，怕这无可避免的人生，怕一切都无法回寰。序：可是像他这样的人，也第一次明白了被爱着的喜悦。





	凛冬

### 一

提博尔特沉默地走进街角的那家酒吧。今天追捕的那两个复制人，太爱跑，惊惶之下带着他一起栽进了橱窗，玻璃四分五裂，碎渣灌进了脖子，也挂伤了面部。他坐下来，打了个手势，酒保按他一贯的喜好倒了杯黑啤给他。一口气灌下去，他摁了一下跳个不停的血管。很好，又是一天。

“呵，小猫今天又挂彩啦。”提博尔特最厌恶的声音之一又在耳边响了起来，他甚至没有抬眼，可是喝下的这口酒已经索然无味了。“提博尔特，你这猫怪，猫精，怎么今天这么安静？” “滚远点。”“你要惹哭茂丘西奥了。”黑卷发掠过他的面部，埃斯卡勒斯集团的少董事，他的上司，贴着他的耳朵说，“你的小表妹被罗密欧带出去约会啦，别急着回家呀。”提博尔特听到这话，登时眼角泛红，一拳就要砸过来“蒙太古家的混球！”“你担心什么，我提醒罗密欧带电源了，小可爱朱丽叶不会没电的。”茂丘西奥甚至迎过来飞速地吻了一下他的嘴角，“朱丽叶长大了，有自己的生活了。她自己在网上都快把知识补齐了，保不齐比你这个哥哥了解的还多呢。哦，对了，她本来就比你强。”那双黑眼睛好像裹了蜜，黑黝黝的，烛光在这样的瞳仁里一闪一闪的，“毕竟都是我教你的。”茂丘西奥舔了舔嘴唇，“猫王子，来啊，你来休息休息，今天我来伺候你。”一定是酒精冲脑了，提博尔特这样想着，拉着茂丘西奥一头扎进了酒吧对面的小旅馆。

今天的一杯黑啤就能醉人呢。

### 二

次日中午，茂丘西奥回到埃斯卡勒斯大厦。在57楼庭院里，他看到罗密欧把朱丽叶投影出来，虚虚的摸着她的脸。他们不容易，茂丘西奥想，一对热恋中的爱侣，却注定无法触及对方，那么一定是有比肉贴肉更快乐更无法放弃的东西存在。

自从知道罗密欧对卡普莱家的虚拟女儿一见钟情，茂丘西奥和班伏里奥不得不说是吃了一惊。他们试探过罗密欧，发现他居然是一往无前的认真。

\----- 一个月前

“罗密欧，大家都在找你，怎么，图新鲜图到了虚拟小姑娘身上吗？她的投影是有多美丽动人呢？”

“茂丘西奥，班伏里奥，我的好兄弟，为我祝福吧，我遇到了真正的爱情。在我们遇到的第一晚我就想娶她。”听闻此言兄弟两人面面相觑。

“现行法律尚且不允许人类与复制人通婚，何况是虚拟人呢？”

“我不明白，我爱朱丽叶，是因为她就是她。我的爱不会因为她是卡普莱，或者她是虚拟人而不是人类就改变。现在的这种隔绝，真的是有意义的吗？世上的跨族的爱侣，难道只有我们这一对吗？再退一步来说，人类与复制人，都是肉做的心，到底有什么不同呢？”

“哦，天真的罗密欧。现在的复制人寿命最多只有20年整，多活一秒都是奢望，他们的脖子上都有隐形编码。跟这种人在一起，不觉得没有未来吗。”茂丘西奥讥诮的说，“寿命与肉体，对人之外种族最大的诅咒，没有人是真正的不在乎的。”他扭头拉着班伏里奥要走。

“我们可以改变这一切！父辈的错误不会再上演了！”

“你想怎么改变？”

“茂丘西奥，你明明知道那个消息的。”

班伏里奥赶忙站在他俩中间，竖起指头嘘了一声，“都少说两句吧！亲王处处有耳目，咱们不要为此争吵。”

茂丘西奥立马把草坪上的窃听器红点屏蔽了。“是，有风声走漏出来，说是老头子手里握着升级的机密，可以把复制人寿命延长一倍。现在正逢第一代复制人寿命到期的更换阶段，各地的复制人都蠢蠢欲动，卡普莱家的银翼杀手天天累的半死，可还是剿不尽想改命的人。呵，这一点罗密欧说的没错，复制人和人，都想活下去，活久一点。” 茂丘西奥拍下班伏里奥的手，“不用怕，”他抬头望着大厦顶端——那个金光熠熠的塔尖，瞬间就被刺眼的反光激地流泪了，可他还是一直盯着。“迟早会变的，罗密欧，迟早的事。现在我知道了，不需要许诺，你也会加入我们。”他这才把目光转移过来，被刺痛的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，“时间不多啦，带朱丽叶好好玩玩吧。”

### 三

埃斯卡勒斯集团挣得每一分钱都踩着复制人的躯体，公司的大楼高耸入云，经久不散的建材味里总是掺杂着若有若无的血腥味。每每走进大楼，茂丘西奥的身体都忍不住的痉挛，他是个无可救药的瑕疵品，闻着这股子批量生产的气味就止不住的恶心。可是老头子到底选择了他来当明面上的少董事，给他足够唬弄外人的权利和可以胡闹的任性。因为他白天是舅舅的好侄子，晚上是亲王的臭婊子。“你可太有天赋了，那么多人里，你是最让我舒服的一个，”埃斯卡勒斯亲王掰着他的下巴说。“我的基因，我的皮肉，都是公司制造的，到底是归功给您，舅舅。”亲王哈哈大笑，“爬过来吧，好侄儿，”亲王喝了口红酒，“白天你的好兄弟罗密欧说的事我都听见了。” 茂丘西奥脸上霎时扭上一个甜笑，“舅舅，操心他做什么呢，不过是图新鲜说几句话哄女孩儿开心的。罗密欧一个月能换多少茬女友呢，个个都喊着是真爱，蒙太古夫人会收拾他的。”他像个美人蛇一样摩挲着，到底是爬了过来。

一个天生的瑕疵品，也是天生的塞壬，这些把戏独他一人擅长，至少，亲王从未怀疑他冰凉手脚不自然的痉挛是出于厌恶。

### 四

那晚的茂丘西奥甚至主动把自己雪白的脖颈往提博尔特嘴边送，他往常都藏着的，一点都不让碰。提博尔特边咬着这块软肉边嘟嘟囔囔，“复制人真是没人权，白天给人卖命，晚上还得伺候你。”

茂丘西奥双手插进他的金发，抱着他的脑袋笑得直喘气，“诶呦我的猫王子，委屈的喵喵叫了都。”他心里明白，至少这会儿，提博尔特的心情还算好，也是时候了。

“提博尔特，醒醒，你听听，下雪了。”提博尔特被茂丘西奥晃醒了，他今天确实疲累，加上喝了不少酒，居然罕见的直接睡着了。

“疯子，谁能听得见下雪的声音。”

“还以为复制人的听力会比我的灵敏呢。”

一团热烘烘的毛巾被摁在了提博尔特的伤口上，他不由得嘶了一声。

“小猫你乖一点，伤口得及时处理。”

真的下雪了。小旅馆的房间里壁炉烧的旺旺地，室内这么温暖，室外却是银光满地。

茂丘西奥是声音又响起来了，“提博尔特，你有没有想过，明明你也是复制人，卡普莱先生却任命你当银翼杀手，去追捕复制人。他不担心你放水吗？”  
“我效忠于我的家族。舅舅让我干什么，我都不会拒绝。”

“哪怕是屠戮同类？”

“复制人的命就那么久，我没有办法，别人也没有办法。”

“今天他们追捕复制人，谁知道明天他们会不会对虚拟人动手，到时候你难道要对你的小表妹下手吗？”

果然朱丽叶是提博尔特的逆鳞，“闭嘴！”他低吼着，手掐上茂丘西奥的脖子，“你是个人类，什么都不需要担心，埃斯卡勒斯集团的少董事，真的以为谁都可以跟你一样瞎胡闹吗？我警告你，动朱丽叶，想都不要想！”

茂丘西奥冰凉的手搭上提博尔特的手腕，“松开吧，你也清楚，都是老头子下的决定。”他咳了好几声。提博尔特猛地松开了，背过身不想看他。

“猫王子，我就问你一遍。”

“如果我说我爱你,会怎样？”

他看着提博尔特的背影僵直了。

“我根本不在乎，你的情感无足轻重，”他的小猫在说谎“就像在明亮的房间里点燃了烛火，谁会在意那点烛光。”他编的谎话烂透了。

“算了，这么认真干嘛，睡吧睡吧。”最好让他以为不过又是一次调笑，一次试探。

太晚啦。

### 五

在第一批复制人20年寿命到期日的前一天，亲王遇刺离世。

罗密欧带着朱丽叶私逃，不见踪影。

当晚亲王残部发出对罗密欧的逮捕令。

卡普莱家族立刻派出提博尔特追踪二人。

第二天上午，提博尔特开车按定位追踪罗密欧的时候，发现前面的一辆车里茂丘西奥坐在驾驶位上，他的后座上放着个抱着盒子的假人。拙劣的障眼法。两辆车在盘山公路上你追我赶，最终提博尔特逼停了茂丘西奥。

他拨出枪，喊道，“下车。”

“不用追捕罗密欧，”茂丘西奥缓缓走下来，“我杀死了亲王，我的好舅舅。一支笔戳碎了他的眼球，是怪恶心的，可是很爽。”茂丘西奥看着自己的手，本来就苍白的手，愈发的没有血色了。  
“逮捕我回去吧，这样你好交差。”

提博尔特死死地盯着他。

“你什么意思？”

“提博尔特，这雪扑簌簌的下了这么些年，该停了。从前试着告诉你真相，你总是不信，这次，你总该信了”

提博尔特出发前，他的舅妈，卡普莱夫人喊住他。“提博尔特，事到如今我向你坦诚。你不是第二批复制人。”她面上的皱纹不知何时开始，已经这么深了。

“我第一次从你的父亲那里接你回来的时候，专门封了你的记忆。我想瞒过亲王，因为哥哥就是因为复制人平权活动而牺牲的，我不想他盯上你，利用你。最好的解决方法，就是假装你只是一个赝品，一个复制人。”她深吸了一口气，“我只要我的女儿跟你没有事。这次出发带回真凶，这样你就不用再顶着复制人的假身份了。”“上天和你的父亲都会保佑你的，快快回来，你会没事的。”

茂丘西奥抓着他的手摁上自己的脖颈。“小猫，你仔细的摸摸吗，今天是到期日了，我的编码已经够明显了。”他的绿眼睛都有点干涩了，“提博尔特，我是复制人，你是人。没什么可羡慕别人的，以后你会过的很好。”

罗密欧的车子赶了过来，原来他也是被茂丘西奥哄骗着，走了另一条路线，发现不对劲以后，猛地折返了回来。

“我的兄弟，不要为我杀人，很早以前我就该走。现在不过是到了时候。”茂丘西奥的声音越来越滞缓了，“和朱丽叶好好的。”他走上前几步，努力去握紧提博尔特的手。“要下雪了，风要把蜡烛熄灭啦。” 

### 终

提博尔特把茂丘西奥的车开了回去，上面有录音设备，刚好录下了他自首杀了亲王的那段话。交接完成后，他跟舅妈说，先不急，他想休息一下。

他坐在树下，止不住的喘气，空气中弥漫着接骨木的味道，微风流动。又有小雪花落了下来，大雪又起开端，凛冬才刚刚开始。

雪花融在人类与复制人的脸上，肌肤的温度没有什么不同。

他流下了作为人的第一滴眼泪。


End file.
